1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display panel (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel) displays an image transformed from an electric signal. The display panel generally includes a first substrate, a second substrate opposite to the first substrate, and a plurality of light-emitting structures. The display panel can further include a spacer that separates the light-emitting structures from each other and protects the light-emitting structures from external impact or pressure. A contact region at which a first electrode of the light-emitting structure is contacted to a switching element can be formed under the spacer. External light can be reflected at the contact region by the first electrode of the light-emitting structure. Accordingly, visibility of the display panel can be reduced due to the reflected light.